


Pacchetti per i votanti ai Premi Hugo 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: About AO3, Hugo Awards
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: Quest’anno Archive of Our Own - AO3 (Archivio Tutto per Noi) è statonominato agli Hugo Awards come Miglior Lavoro Correlato! È un risultato strepitoso e siamo entusiasti che i votanti abbiamo riconosciuto l’incredibile lavoro collaborativo rappresentato da AO3.Ecco qualche informazione su AO3, incluse le sue origini, le sue caratteristiche principali, e il team che rende tutto possibile. Potete anche leggereil nuovissimo PDF che abbiamo inviato per il pacchetto degli Hugo 2019!





	Pacchetti per i votanti ai Premi Hugo 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/italian/italian_-_archive_stats.png)

### Riguardo AO3

Archive of Our Own - AO3 (Archivio Tutto per Noi) è un archivio non commerciale e no profit creato e gestito dai fan che ospita lavori trasformativi dei fan, come fanfiction, fanart, fanvideo e podfic. Il nostro [codice open-source](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) è stato costruito da zero dai fan per i fan, ed è ospitato su server di proprietà della nostra no profit madre, [OTW (Organizzazione per i Lavori Trasformativi)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

I nostri utenti sono fan di tutti i tipi, dagli adolescenti ai nonni, dagli scrittori in erba agli autori professionisti, che da ogni angolo del mondo creano fanwork per fandom tra cui [Vincitori di Hugo Award](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [RPF storiche (Real People Fiction, storie su persone vere)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [podcast](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works), e molto altro. Anche se la maggior parte degli utenti di AO3 preferisce usare l'inglese per rapportarsi col fandom, invitiamo tutti a pubblicare lavori e interagire in qualsiasi lingua vogliano.

Siamo orgogliosi di fornire una piattaforma in cui creatori di tutti i tipi possono pubblicare i loro lavori senza pubblicità e senza timore di vederli scomparire. Abbiamo costruito AO3 e ne possediamo i server (che, a dirla tutta, assorbono la maggior parte del nostro [budget](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422)), ma l'archivio non è tutto quello di cui ci occupiamo noi e gli altri progetti di OTW. Ci preoccupiamo anche di [salvare e ospitare contenuti creati dai fan e considerati a rischio](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Offriamo [patrocinio legale](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) per proteggere il diritto dei fan di creare, remixare e trasformare. E che stiate lavorando a un’opera epica di 100.000 parole o che abbiate in mano l'abbozzo di un fumetto, vi invitiamo a pubblicare e condividere il vostro lavoro con la comunità dei fan. Più di 1,9 milioni di fan ci fanno visita ogni giorno, e siamo sempre contenti di averne di più.

  


### La nostra squadra

[OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) ha in organico più di 750 volontari, di cui la maggior parte lavora in modo significativo su AO3. Siamo programmatori, sistemisti, [organizzatori di tag](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), addetti al supporto, responsabili del rispetto delle norme, traduttori, [recuperatori di archivi](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), avvocati e specialisti della documentazione. Siamo orgogliosi del nostro lavoro, e lo facciamo gratuitamente.

Occasionalmente lavoriamo anche con terzisti, soprattutto in occasione di grandi cambiamenti da apportare ad AO3 nel modo più rapido ed efficace possibile. Tutto ciò è reso possibile dalle [generose donazioni dei nostri utenti e sostenitori](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/italian/italian_-_fundraising.png)

In sintesi, ciò che facciamo è frutto dell'impegno collettivo e del crowdfunding, e siamo orgogliosi di ogni singola persona che ci aiuta a rendere possibile il nostro lavoro.

  


### Le nostre origini

Il fandom è conosciuto per la promozione dell'[economia del dono](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). Storicamente i fanwork venivano scambiati gratuitamente: cassette, DVD, libri e fanzine erano spediti gratuitamente o a prezzo di costo, e i fan pagavano in anticipo quando altri fan erano in difficoltà. L’avvento di Internet negli anni ‘90 portò nuove e interessanti opportunità: per la prima volta, i fan di tutto il mondo potevano connettersi tra loro in modo facile e veloce, discutere delle loro passioni fandomiche, e condividere istantaneamente i propri lavori. Tuttavia, man mano che Internet si diffondeva, diventava anche sempre più commerciale. Siti web, archivi e social network erano tutti spazi utilizzati dai fan che però, in fin dei conti, servivano a far guadagnare soldi a persone diverse da quelle che offrivano contenuti fandomici. Contemporaneamente i fan stavano diventando una categoria demografica sempre più visibile e commerciabile, corteggiata dai media attraverso web serie, materiali extra, giochi e social media.

Le cose precipitarono nella primavera del 2007, con il lancio di [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), il primo tentativo di commercializzazione di fanfiction su larga scala, e lo [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) su [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), durante il quale vennero eliminati più di 500 account ritenuti pornografici, tra cui i blog di persone sopravvissute a stupri e comunità dei fan. Furono molti i fan colpiti da queste eliminazioni: persero storie, commenti e discussioni, oltre all’abilità di comunicare con altri fan. Il fandom capì improvvisamente che le sue community dipendevano da piattaforme che traevano profitto dal fatto di essere utilizzate dai fan, ma senza che i bisogni dei fan avessero la priorità o fossero almeno presi in considerazione. Inoltre il fandom comprese che, per quanto avesse avuto a lungo successo, la strategia di restare nell’ombra per nascondersi dalle compagnie media non era più utilizzabile.

In questa atmosfera, astolat scrisse il post che avrebbe poi condotto alla creazione di OTW e AO3. Intitolato [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Un Archivio Tutto per Sé), il post riecheggiava il manifesto femminista di Virginia Woolf, _A Room of One's Own_ (Una Stanza Tutta per Sé), in cui la Woolf discuteva della necessità di un’autrice donna di avere dei soldi propri e una stanza tutta per sé. astolat argomentò in favore di qualcosa di strettamente collegato per gli scrittori e per gli altri creatori di materiale fandomico:

> Abbiamo bisogno di un archivio centralizzato tutto per noi, qualcosa come animemusicvideos.org. Qualcosa che NON si nasconda da google o da qualsiasi altro tipo di menzione pubblica e che chiarisca da subito la nostra posizione sulla legalità del nostro hobby, senza cercare di guadagnare sulle proprietà intellettuali altrui e rendendoci invece più semplice celebrarle insieme e creare per i nuovi fan uno spazio accogliente con la nostra storia e la nostra comunità alle spalle.

Nel giro di giorni, il post raccolse centinaia di commenti. Alcune persone erano entusiaste e disposte ad aiutare a fare partire il progetto. Altre iniziarono a creare una lista di tutto ciò che volevano fosse presente nell’archivio, e molte di quelle voci sono ancora oggi i principi fondamentali del nostro lavoro:

  * **Non commerciale e no profit**
    * L’archivio doveva essere gestito da una no profit, il che significava nessuna pubblicità e minori rischi di veder scomparire il sito. Questa no profit doveva, prendendo in prestito [l’urlo di battaglia di Speranza](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), "possedere i maledetti server."
  * **Multifandom e inclusivo**
    * Affinché AO3 potesse diventare un archivio del fandom, doveva essere onnicomprensivo e totalmente inclusivo. Dovevano essere permessi lavori di tutti i rating, con avvertimenti e tag per aiutare i lettori a cercare o evitare argomenti sensibili a seconda dei loro gusti.
  * **Controllo ai Creatori**
    * Molti archivi rendevano difficile per i creatori rimuovere i propri lavori. Molte piattaforme online non impedivano ai motori di ricerca di indicizzare i loro contenuti. AO3 doveva dare ai creatori l’abilità di pubblicare ed eliminare facilmente i propri lavori, di renderli visibili solo ad altri utenti di AO3 e di impedire ai motori di ricerca di indicizzare i loro lavori. Doveva anche permettere ai creatori di disabilitare i commenti anonimi ed eliminare commenti quando necessario.
  * **Caratteristiche fondamentali**
    * Molte delle caratteristiche richieste sono diventate parte integrante di AO3, tra cui le funzionalità di tag e di ricerca, l’abilità di scaricare lavori, organizzare exchange tra fan e creare liste di lavori raccomandati. Stiamo ancora lavorando ad altre, come l’abilità di ospitare altre forme di media direttamente sui nostri server.



  


### Alcune caratteristiche fondamentali

#### Commenti e Kudos

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/italian/italian_-_work_stats.png)

La maggior parte degli archivi fandomici prevede un sistema di commenti, che permette agli utenti di comunicare con i creatori e lasciare parole di incoraggiamento, apprezzamento o critica. Li abbiamo accompagnati ai kudos, che funzionano in modo simile a un “mi piace” e permettono agli utenti di lasciare un rapido segno di gradimento per i lavori che hanno apprezzato. I visitatori abituali di AO3 sono abituati a vedere "You have already left kudos here. :)" (Hai già lasciato kudos a questo lavoro.)

#### Collezioni e Challenge

Le collezioni permettono agli utenti di raccogliere lavori o segnalibri in base a un tema o uno scopo specifico, che sia il loro pairing preferito o tutti i lavori basati sugli episodi di Natale di Doctor Who. AO3 supporta anche due tipi di challenge: i gift exchange e i prompt memes. Uno dei gift exchange più grandi del fandom, [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), è ospitato annualmente sui nostri server, e fan di tutti i tipi gestiscono [altre challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) nel corso dell’anno.

#### Open Doors (Porte Aperte)

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/italian/italian_-_open_doors.png)

Circa il 2% dei lavori di AO3 vengono importati da un altro progetto di OTW, [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Porte Aperte), il cui scopo è di preservare contenuti fandomici a rischio. Tali lavori in origine erano ospitati su [archivi online che correvano il rischio di chiudere](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) e perdere i loro contenuti, e ora soo ospitati in collezioni speciali su AO3.

#### Download

Tutti i lavori sono disponibili per il download in [cinque formati](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), perfetti da leggere mentre si è in giro o quando AO3 annuncia manutenzioni programmate.

#### Tag

Le [tag](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) sono una parte vitale dell’esperienza AO3; sono ciò che permette agli utenti di trovare i lavori che cercano, a prescindere da pairing, rating, o tema. Gli utenti possono taggare in qualsiasi formato sia più utile o naturale per loro, e il nostro team di più di 350 organizzatori di tag collega queste tag in concetti facilmente ricercabili. [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works), per esempio, troverà anche lavori taggati con Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence, o Will Laurence/Tharkay. Anche concetti analoghi sono collegati: [Space Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) e [Space Battles](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) si trovano entrambi sotto il metatag [Outer Space](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works), insieme ad altri termini analoghi come [Astronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [Spaceships](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works), e persino [Space Whales](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### Nuovo e Notevole

AO3 sta [crescendo e cambiando costantemente](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Ecco alcuni dei momenti da ricordare del 2018:

  * AO3 ospita 4.000 nuovi fandom, 410.000 utenti registrati, e quasi 900.000 lavori (per non nominare i milioni di visualizzazioni, commenti e kudos). 
    * Abbiamo superato sia i [30.000 fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) che i [4 milioni di fanwork](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * Open Doors ha completato [l’importazione di 11 archivi](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * La funzione di ricerca di AO3 ha ricevuto un [aggiornamento importante](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575) che permette di cercare lavori, tag, segnalibri e persone in modo più facile e veloce. 
    * Grazie alle nuove opzioni nei filtri, gli utenti possono fare con facilità delle ricerche molto specifiche, come [tutti i lavori su Sherlock Holmes pubblicati nel 2018 e lunghi esattamente 221 parole](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) e [crossover tra Il Signore degli Anelli e Il Trono di Spade che non includano né Frodo Baggins né Arya Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Abbiamo anche pubblicato una lista estesa degli [operatori di ricerca nascosti](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) per chi voglia raffinare ulteriormente le proprie ricerche.
  * [AO3 ha iniziato a supportare il set di caratteri UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) in tutti i campi di testo. Non solo questo ci permette di supportare meglio molti alfabeti non latini, ma ci dà anche accesso alle emoji! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Abbiamo anche [migliorato il conteggio parole per i lavori in cinese, giapponese e thailandese](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Abbiamo aggiornato il nostro sistema di login per aumentarne la sicurezza e facilitarne la manutenzione.
  * Abbiamo aggiornato i nostri [Termini di Servizio](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) per andare incontro ai requisiti imposti dall’Unione Europea ai sensi del [Regolamento Generale sulla Protezione dei Dati (GDPR)](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518).




End file.
